Tráfico Humano
by Thaii
Summary: Todos os sonhos e esperanças de Kyle de possuir uma vida perfeita e normal foram arruinados quando este foi capturado pelo tráfico infantil de pessoas e comercializado como um objeto, longe das terras de South Park. Fic Kyman. Yaoi. Dark-lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Fic Kyman tratando de temas realmente polêmicos e pesados. Se se acha fraco para enfrentar esse tipo de leitura, não leia!

Sinopse inteira: Todos os sonhos e esperanças de Kyle de possuir uma vida perfeita e normal foram arruinados quando este foi capturado pelo tráfico infantil de pessoas e comercializado como um objeto, longe das terras de South Park.  
>Agora, dezesseis anos depois, Kyle encontra um velho amigo de infância, mas ele ainda não sabe se ter encontrado Eric Cartman, ou Big Bones, como ele é chamado dentro da máfia, era a sua passagem para o paraíso ou um assento de primeira classe para o verdadeiro inferno.<p>

* * *

><p>Desde que Kyle era pequeno, ele tinha um sonho.<p>

Sonhava em se tornar advogado, igualzinho ao pai. Passava horas do seu dia ajudando-o a arrumar os seus processos e a organizar o dinheiro da casa. Pegava os casos do pai e lia-os, tentando encontrar alguma forma para ajudá-lo, mesmo que não entendesse nada das leis do estado do Colorado. Kyle podia ser pequeno, mas era bastante inteligente e tinha noção do mundo e do dinheiro, o que o tornava motivo de orgulho para Gerald, pai coruja que sempre gostava de enaltecer as qualidades do filho prodígio nas reuniões de família e amigos.

Mas sabia que antes de se formar em direito, tinha que passar por várias etapas. Tinha que terminar o primeiro grau e junto com as obrigações, viriam as diversões. Iria estudar, mas sairia para brincar com o seu quarteto de infância: Kenny, Stan e Eric, esse último não era bem um amigo, mas eles andavam juntos. Por algum motivo, Cartman estava sempre presente, mesmo que antagonizasse com os três. Talvez ninguém quisesse brincar com ele e eles fossem os únicos a realmente tratá-lo bem, ou melhor, aturá-lo.

Eles saíam juntos todos os dias, brincavam de super-heróis, mexicanos, lutadores e tudo que mentes criativas de crianças de nove anos de idade conseguiam imaginar. E assim eles iam crescer, deixando as brincadeiras mais bobas para trás e amadurecendo-as, até que parassem de brincar e começassem a praticar esportes juntos e somente conversar. Isso seria quando ele estivesse no segundo grau. Seria o período das descobertas, da puberdade. Era nessa época que ele iria se apaixonar por alguma garota e provavelmente seria rejeitado. Veria vídeos proibidos escondido com seus amigos no quarto, colocando a televisão no mudo e torcendo para que ninguém da casa sequer imaginasse o que eles estariam vendo. Sua mãe morreria de desgosto ao saber que o seu filho, aquele menino tão inteligente e educado, ficava se masturbando vendo filmes pornôs.

Até que ele chegasse ao terceiro grau. Seus desejos sexuais sairiam da escuridão do quarto e iriam se focar em mulheres de verdade, que já estariam desenvolvidas e com interesses em garotos. Nesse período a sua mãe iria realmente se preocupar, já que dar prazer a si próprio não engravida ninguém, já sexo... Tentaria controlá-lo e o mandar levar camisinha para todos os lugares, mesmo quando ele falasse que só iria sair com os amigos para ir a algum bar. Pegaria o seu carro e os encontraria no bar perto da cidade e... É, quando ele chegasse ao ensino médio, ele também poderia dirigir, teria sua carteira e, se seu pai fosse bastante legal, lhe daria um carro. Mulheres, bebidas, carro próprio... E, é claro, o estudo. Ele nunca havia tido problemas com estudo, sua inteligência muito acima da média não exigia nem que ele precisasse estudar, só de estar em sala e ouvir o que o professor falava já era o bastante para ele aprender o que muitos demoravam a entender.

E quando acabasse a escola, seria a época da formatura, a hora de deixar South Park e os amigos para trás. Iria conseguir entrar em Harvard sem muito esforço e deixaria os seus pais envaidecidos por sua conquista. Iria usar aqueles chapéus engraçados e provavelmente seria o orador da sua turma, fazendo um discurso sobre final de ciclo e o início de um novo, dúvidas, insegurança e coragem. Típico e clichê, mas todos no final iriam chorar e se abraçar, tendo a certeza de não se veriam durante um bom tempo e alguns poderiam nunca mais chegar a se encontrar. Seria o final da escola, final de doze anos de estudo e convivência, era muito tempo para que eles simplesmente dessem as costas e fossem embora. Choros, emoção e declarações de amor seriam feitas, tudo acompanhado com aquele estranho aperto no peito que não ia embora, mesmo que eles se abraçassem o máximo que podiam. Despedidas eram mesmo difíceis.

Iria para a faculdade de Direito em Harvard e levaria um trote pesado na primeira semana, tendo que fazer uma série de favores para os veteranos. Iria experimentar uma versão mais intensa do seu ensino médio, cheia de bebidas, mulheres, diversão e talvez até algumas drogas, mas com o fator essencial de que sua mãe e seu pai não estariam monitorando os seus passos. Seria ele sozinho e maior de idade naquele mundo que era Harvard, onde ele só seria culpado se fosse pego. Os anos iriam passar e Kyle iria amadurecer, fazer novas amizades e conhecer a mulher da sua vida, ela faria uma matéria com ele no sétimo período e eles acabariam fazendo um trabalho juntos e se apaixonariam. Iriam namorar e sairiam da faculdade já planejando o casamento, casa e filhos. Deixaria a vida boêmia para trás de vez e seria, pela primeira vez, um adulto de verdade. Talvez voltasse para South Park e criasse uma agencia de advogados com o pai, aquela cidade pequena era perfeita para criar filhos, uma vez que a violência era baixíssima e as crianças podiam brincar na rua até tarde. Muitos dos seus amigos de infância voltariam a morar lá também, teriam filhos e seriam amigos dos seus...

Era uma vida perfeita, cheia de vitórias, conquistas, amigos, mulheres, diversão, família e amor. Uma vida que qualquer pessoa desejava, não era cheia de dinheiro e luxuosa, mas repleta de felicidade.

Mas não aconteceu nada disso.

Essa era a vida que Kyle sempre idealizou, mas ela jamais se concretizou. Tudo em sua vida desmoronou e tomou um rumo completamente oposto, um rumo sombrio e triste, onde a menor centelha de felicidade era extinta antes mesmo de existir.

Ele agora se encontrava em um quarto pequeno e cinza. As paredes eram descascadas e com sinais de infiltrações no teto, mas ele não se importava com isso. As roupas e alguns poucos pertences pessoais estavam jogados pelo chão e por cima da escrivaninha, dando a clara impressão de descaso. Estava deitado em uma cama de casal velha e cheia de furos no lençol e no colchão, com algumas molas escapando pelo acolchoado da cama, mostrando que ele já estava velho, gasto e que precisava ser trocado. Suspirou melancolicamente, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e desviando os seus olhos para a janela. Grades. Ele não podia fugir.

Kyle sentou-se na cama, dando graças a Deus por ainda ser cedo e ainda não estar na hora de começar a trabalhar. Estava só de cueca, mas pudor era algo que ele não tinha mais, não depois de estar naquele ramo há dezesseis anos. Mesmo se alguém entrasse e visse naquelas condições não seria problema, já haviam o visto em situações _bem_ piores. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, sentindo os braços brancos e com pequenas sardas estalarem por ele estar deitado durante muito tempo. Levantou e foi até o banheiro do seu quarto, pegando uma escova de dente na pia e escovando-os, extinguindo os gostos amargos que ficaram na sua boca da noite passada.

Observava a si mesmo no espelho, sem ânimo algum com o que via. Não era a imagem que queria ter de si mesmo quando estivesse com vinte e cinco anos, não queria estar acordando na cama de um prostíbulo e indo escovar os seus dentes em um banheiro imundo porque não aguentava sentir o gosto da ejaculação de um desconhecido em algo tão íntimo que era a sua boca. Seus olhos verdes não emitiam mais o mínimo brilho, agora eram sofridos e totalmente apagados, distantes. Seu rosto era magro – até demais – e mostrava os ossos nas maçãs do rosto, dando-lhe o aspecto de desnutrido. Sua pele e seus lábios mostravam pequenos cortes, herança de seus anos naquele lugar com clientes nem um pouco gentis. Os cabelos ruivos continuavam os mesmos, vivos e flamejantes, mas isso era porque Bill sabia que a maioria dos clientes de Kyle só iam deitar com ele pela tara que eles possuíam em cabelos ruivos, então ele fazia questão de dar os melhores xampus e condicionadores para que o garoto cuidasse bem do seu maior atrativo.

Cuspiu a espuma e ligou a torneira, bochechando com a água para tirar os resquícios da pasta da boca, secando o rosto logo em seguida com a toalha e voltando para o quarto, sentando-se na cadeira de madeira velha e quebrada que ele tinha no quarto para ficar fazendo o seu maior hobby: olhar pela janela.

Parecia um hobby muito sem graça para quem era livre, mas para ele valia ouro. A janela era a sua única ligação com o mundo exterior, era a única prova de que existia um mundo lá fora, que ainda existia vida além daquelas grades. Observar as nuvens no céu, os pássaros... Quantas vezes não havia se imaginado como um pássaro? Um lindo pássaro ruivo e arteiro, que passaria pelas grades de aço daquele lugar e voaria para longe, bem longe daquele inferno. Eram imagens mentais que o consolavam, eram elas que não o deixavam enlouquecer dentro daquele minúsculo quarto cinza. Era a janela e tudo que ela podia lhe mostrar que o dava forças para viver, embora ele soubesse bem que isso jamais iria salvá-lo. A janela era uma ilusão. Ela lhe passava um mundo que era real, mas não o pertencia. Era como se ficasse observando a vida inteira uma imagem dele mesmo rico e esperar que ele fosse rico por causa disso. Não ia. Era só uma imagem, não iria acontecer no mundo real.

Mas ele não se importava, só queria aproveitar aqueles momentos de mentira o quanto podia. Sua realidade já era dura e triste demais, por que ele não podia se dar ao luxo de fugir dela também? Só sonhava com o dia que seu salvador iria surgir pela sua janela, a arrancaria fora e o tiraria daquele lugar. Já havia sonhado várias vezes com aquela cena, embora nunca tivesse conseguido ver quem era a pessoa que sempre o salvava. Seria um amigo? Um desconhecido? Como poderia saber? Queria acreditar que era um sonho profético, mas tinha as suas dúvidas. Não era tão sortudo assim, além do mais tinha certeza que seus pais já haviam desistido de procurá-lo, era mais do que certo que todos em South Park achassem que ele estava morto. Dezesseis anos era tempo demais para alimentarem a esperança de ainda encontrarem o filho perdido. Ninguém gostava de sofrer tanto assim. Talvez ficasse preso naquele lugar até ficar velho, em uma idade em que ninguém iria mais querer nada com ele e então iriam matá-lo. Sua vida inteira seria resumida em ser tratado como lixo e usado para o sexo, até o momento que fosse realmente inútil. Sentiu o coração apertar, mas nenhuma lágrima foi derramada. Era como se elas já tivessem secado de tanto serem desperdiçadas só com aquele assunto.

As imagens do seu futuro brilhante não paravam de rondar sua cabeça, era como se elas estivessem ali o tempo todo para lembrarem a ele o quanto ele era infeliz. Todos os seus amigos deveriam estar levando vidas normais e prósperas, terminando a faculdade, namorando, curtindo a vida e ele lá, servindo de objeto sexual para homens nojentos e preso dentro daquela gaiola horrível. Não queria passar a vida inteira naquele lugar, era cruel demais ter uma vida resumida em apenas prostituição e abusos.

– Ginger, o Bill quer que você desça em uma hora. – Disse uma voz do nada, fazendo o rapaz se sobressaltar. Nem havia ouvido a porta abrindo, estava realmente viajando em seus pensamentos.

Ginger era o "nome de guerra" que ele havia recebido quando chegou naquele lugar com nove anos de idade. Muito original.

Olhou para trás e encontrou Margareth, braço direito de Bill, a cafetina do lugar. Ela era uma senhora de, em média, setenta anos, mas se vestia e se maquiava como se tivesse vinte. Seus braços, pescoço e orelhas eram recheados de joias e seus cabelos brancos estavam sempre pintados com uma tinta tão loira que era evidente a artificialidade. A maquiagem era carregada, mas era típica para ser usada em lugares como aquele. Os olhos castanhos e astutos observavam tudo e era difícil alguma coisa passar despercebida quando ela estava no aposento. Uma mulher que cresceu no meio do crime e tinha anos de experiência.

Kyle se virou para ela de corpo inteiro, olhando-a cautelosamente.

- Ele falou do que se trata? Não tenho clientes essa hora... – Falou devagar, tendo cuidado com as palavras. Margareth era uma mulher difícil de lidar, ele mesmo já havia apanhado várias vezes por simplesmente não ter falado com ela da maneira correta.

A mulher suspirou dramaticamente, olhando para Kyle como se ele fosse a pior coisa do mundo. E para ela, todos aqueles escravos sexuais eram.

- Não, claro que não. Por que ele daria satisfação a um bichinho como você? - Ela olhou as suas unhas postiças vermelhas e compridas com descaso, enquanto o humilhava – Tudo que ele falou é que é pra você descer, vestido com a sua melhor roupa, não que eu ache que você tenha alguma melhor do que esses trapos que você usa... Enfim, seja rápido, sabe como ele _odeia_ esperar. – E saiu, batendo a porta com força.

Kyle ficou durante alguns segundos observando a porta fechada, sentindo um calafrio ao notar que havia algo estranho e diferente no pedido de Bill. Uma faísca de esperança brotou em seu coração, e se eles haviam decidido o libertar? Pediram pra ele vestir a sua melhor roupa, talvez ele fosse receber uma espécie de carta de alforria! Já havia sido escravizado ali durante tanto tempo, quem sabe eles não enjoaram da sua cara e resolveram se livrar dele de uma vez? Talvez Deus finalmente houvesse ouvido os seus pedidos e mandado um salvador para livrá-lo daquele inferno que era a sua vida.

Empolgado como há muito tempo não estava, ele saltou da cadeira e correu em direção ao armário, na procura de uma roupa que fosse boa o suficiente para Bill.

Iria ser como um pássaro – e voaria para longe daquele lugar.

Pena que não seria exatamente do jeito que ele imaginou.


	2. Chapter 2

Enquanto Kyle estava na frente do seu armário quebrado tentando achar alguma roupa que fosse decente o suficiente e que Bill aprovasse, seu animo havia diminuído e ele parecia ter caído mais na real. Francamente, como pode acreditar, por um segundo que fosse, que eles algum dia iriam libertá-lo? Só mesmo em sua cabeça desesperada que clamava por liberdade mais que um homem no deserto desejava água. Às vezes se achava tão infantil e inocente que era impossível crer que tinha vinte e cinco anos. Uma pessoa com vinte e cinco anos que havia passado por mais coisas que muita gente de oitenta anos jamais iria passar.

Se Bill havia o mandado se arrumar era claro que era algum cliente. Talvez ele fosse apresentá-lo para alguém com muito dinheiro e era preciso estar bem arrumado para fisgá-lo. Afinal, a aparência era a alma do negócio quando se tratava de prostituição.

Olhou desanimado para os trapos que ele chamava de roupa só para não se deprimir mais ainda, queria acreditar que ainda tinha algo naquela vida além de seu corpo. Havia muitas fantasias sexuais, como roupas de couro, uniforme de empregada e policial – existiam clientes que realmente pediam para ele vestir aquelas roupas! – e alguns consolos, mas roupas normais? Que ele pudesse andar com elas na rua? Era um artigo raro em seu armário.

Continuou vasculhando, jogando roupas no chão e sentindo o pânico o preencher por completo. Margareth havia dado a ele uma hora, só uma hora. Não podia se atrasar, não queria apanhar de Bill, embora isso já tivesse acontecido tantas vezes que nem ele sabia como não tinha se acostumado com a dor, principalmente quando Bill resolvia puni-lo de _outro_ jeito, um jeito muito mais prazeroso, pelo menos para ele.

Mas ele não se acostumava. Por mais que estivesse naquele ramo há anos, jamais deixara de sentir dor na hora da penetração, jamais deixara de se sentir violado, rasgado e nojento a cada investida que davam em seu corpo sem ao menos perguntarem se ele queria.

Riu com a ironia. Seu corpo? Desde quando o corpo era seu? Há muito não era, ele lhe pertencia até os nove anos de idade. Naquela época, ele poderia ter batido no peito e ter falado "Eu pertenço a mim mesmo e faço as minhas próprias escolhas", mas só naquela época. Depois daquela noite, aquela noite terrível... Ele sabia que nada mais seria como antes e que devia ter aproveitado enquanto ele era livre.

Mas como saber o conceito de liberdade com apenas nove anos de idade? E como saber o que ela realmente significava quando nunca havia conhecido a repressão?

Kyle desviou os olhos do guarda-roupa e os carregou até a cama, olhando para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo tão imerso em suas próprias lembranças que era como se ela não existisse. E ele preferia mesmo que ela não existisse. Ela carregava todos os seus demônios e suas lembranças ruins.

Entranhado em algum lugar naquele colchão mofado e velho, haviam lembranças e resquícios da sua primeira vez. Aquela que ele tentava esquecer todos os dias, mas seus sonhos pareciam achar aquele assunto prioridade máxima em sua vida e eles nunca o deixavam em paz.

Fechou os olhos lentamente, sentindo um frio na barriga com as lembranças que estavam vindo à toda velocidade, prontas para destruírem todas as barreiras que ele havia construído contra elas. Era tarde demais.

Era como se estivesse naquela primeira noite novamente, sentindo aqueles toques lixando a sua pele, aqueles ofegos de prazer sussurrados no ouvido, o suor daquele velho que se mesclava com o seu enquanto o invadia sem dó nem piedade...

Sua terrível e traumatizante primeira vez.

Por mais que tivesse passado por inúmeras situações muito parecidas com aquela, Kyle sabia que aquela era a que mais tinha marcado. E por que não marcaria? Tinha só nove anos e não entendia nada de sexo ainda! Não era como Kenny que já tinha todas as manhas e malandragens, ele era puro e não tinha a mínima noção de que funcionava daquele jeito. De que sexo poderia ser tão ruim e sujo.

Nunca sentiu prazer em todos os seus anos naquele lugar, atendendo tudo quanto era tipo de gente, nunca se acostumou com aquela vida e com as dores. Ele só suportava, só tentava se manter forte e com esperança. Por mais que parecesse bobagem, ele ainda nutria uma chama, mesmo que fraca, de sair dali algum dia. Encontrar seus pais e seus amigos. Ter uma vida.

Os olhos encheram de água e os seus lábios tremeram. Por que ele estava tão emocional naquele dia específico? Ele passava por isso todos os dias, não era como se aquilo tudo fosse novidade. Talvez fosse pelo que o seu cliente da noite passada falara depois de terminarem o ato. Ele levantou da cama e começou a colocar a roupa enquanto olhava para o garoto de programa que estava enrolado nos lençóis remendados.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar, não sou igual a você que fica dando o cu para desconhecidos e ganhar essa pobreza. – Colocou o relógio e calçou os sapatos - Opa, esqueci, você não ganha nada, né? Deve ser muito chato ver as pessoas indo embora, ter as suas vidas e você sempre ficar para trás, somente esperando o próximo homem para enfiar no teu rabo.

E saiu porta afora.

Todos os homens que iam naquele prostíbulo sabiam que quem trabalhava ali era vítima de tráfico de pessoas e que não tinham escolhas, já que foram capturadas e viviam em cativeiro. Ninguém que atendia naquele lugar estava por livre e espontânea vontade e muitos homens tinham fetiche naquele tipo de situação. Eles eram escravos. Prisioneiros. Não podiam desobedecer porque senão apanhariam do dono do lugar. Dava uma sensação de poder incrível, e era por isso que muitos preferiam realizar os seus desejos sádicos naqueles lugares do que em bordéis normais.

Talvez fosse por isso que estivesse triste. Aquele homem tocara na ferida que ele preferia fingir que não existia, preferia seguir em frente e não pensar muito na situação patética que era sua vida. Por que se torturaria mais ainda pensando o tempo inteiro o quanto ele era infeliz? Já havia tentado se matar algumas vezes, na adolescência, mas nunca havia dado certo. Bill mantinha os olhos nele vinte e quatro horas por dia junto com Margareth, ele não sabia o que era ficar sozinho e não ter olhos vigiando cada passo que ele dava naquela gaiola caindo aos pedaços.

Ouviu duas batidas na porta e acordou do seu transe, entrando em desespero e olhando para o relógio. Será que ficara divagando sobre aquele assunto tanto tempo assim que nem vira a hora passar? Será que era Bill furioso porque ele não estava no andar de baixo como ele havia ordenado?

Mas não podia ser, haviam se passado apenas dez minutos e Bill não era do tipo que batia antes de entrar. Ele saía escancarando a porta sem pensar duas vezes, Kyle achava que ele fazia isso para tentar pegá-lo no flagra, tentando fugir ou se matar.

Então quem era? Sua pergunta foi respondida quando uma terceira batida foi dada na porta e foi aberta, mas sem força agressiva. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos penetrantes apareceu pela fresta da porta, olhando-o com curiosidade. Era Dakota, uma garota que havia sido levada para aquele lugar quando tinha quinze anos, tinha descendência indígena e ninguém precisava explicar isso, estava nítido em suas feições. Ela tinha o tom de pele vermelhada e seus olhos fortes eram levemente puxados. O corpo esguio e forte mostrava e dava a certeza de suas descendências. Fazia bastante sucesso naquele lugar por ter uma aparência extremamente exótica para o padrão americano das cidades. Eram filas imensas todas as noites para tê-la e Bill não se importava nem um pouco com o seu bem-estar, não dando a garota um limite de clientes por noite e deixando qualquer um que tivesse dinheiro violá-la, como se o seu corpo fosse de plástico e ela não fosse se sentir esgotada.

Kyle riu para ela, feliz em vê-la. A garota era o mais perto que ele tinha de amizade naquele lugar. Tinham a mesma idade, estavam sempre juntos e compartilhando comentários sobre suas antigas vidas e seus clientes. O judeu temia que, se não fosse a amizade da índia na sua vida, ele já teria enlouquecido há muito tempo. Algumas pessoas dentro do bordel falavam que eles ainda iriam se apaixonar de tanto ficarem juntos, mas eles tinham pavor dessa ideia. Mesmo porque, depois de tantos anos naquele lugar, Kyle sabia bem a sua opção sexual e tinha certeza que o sexo feminino não fazia parte dela. Já Dakota não era apaixonada por Kyle por apenas olhá-lo como amigo, um anjo iluminado no meio daquele lugar onde só havia trevas e demônios. Um ser de luz que estendeu a mão a ela quando ela se encontrou totalmente perdida e desamparada naquele inferno.

- Entra Dakota, por que demorou tanto tempo batendo? – Convidou Kyle, sorrindo para ela.

Ela entrou meio tímida, olhando para os lados e sussurrando, como se alguém pudesse estar ali, pronto para ouvi-los. Vestia um top curtíssimo e estava só de calcinha, mas aquele tipo de vestimenta era natural por ali.

- Achei que você poderia estar com cliente, fiquei com medo de atrapalhar e levar... Você sabe... Outra surra do Bill.

Isso já havia acontecido. Dakota entrou no quarto de Kyle enquanto ele tinha cliente e esse foi reclamar com o dono do estabelecimento. Foi uma surra que a índia jamais iria esquecer.

- Fica tranquila, não tenho clientes hoje, eu acho... – Kyle mordeu o lábio – Na verdade, Margareth falou que eu tinha que estar lá embaixo em uma hora, vestido com a minha melhor roupa.

Dakota arregalou os olhos excessivamente expressivos para o rapaz, sentindo-se nervosa por ele.

- E por que você ainda está de cueca? Veste logo uma roupa, sabe que não pode se atrasar!

Ele andou até a cadeira caindo aos pedaços que estava sentado antes e desabou todo o seu peso nela, arrependendo-se no mesmo segundo. Sorte que ela não caiu.

- Porque eu não estou achando nenhuma roupa decente o suficiente que não vá fazer Bill me matar por estar tão mal vestido.

A garota andou até o armário e avaliou de cima a baixo todas as roupas que estavam jogadas ali dentro.

- Uau, organização mandou lembranças. – Comentou ela ironicamente.

- Olha a minha vida, Dak, vê se eu tenho paciência e cabeça para ficar arrumando armário? - Kyle rolou os olhos.

- Isso não é desculpa, o meu é arrumadinho... Mesmo não tendo muita coisa dentro dele... – A última frase havia sido pronunciada de maneira melancólica. Dakota contava que, antes de ir para lá, ela tinha muito dinheiro. Seus pais eram médicos respeitados e nunca lhe faltava nada, seus armários eram abarrotados de roupas, sapatos, maquiagens e qualquer objeto que deixasse mulheres felizes. E agora ela vivia daquele jeito, se tinha três mudas de roupa, era muito – Vem cá, você quer que eu te ajude a arranjar algo bonito? Quem sabe se a gente não procurar direito ou perguntar pra outro garoto? Alguém deve ter uma blusa e uma bermuda bonita que você possa usar!

Kyle olhou para ela como se ela tivesse descoberto o ouro.

- Dak, você é um gênio! – O garoto levantou-se num ímpeto, segurando-a pelos braços.

Ela sorriu convencida, jogando algumas madeixas negras para trás do ombro.

- Não precisa me agradecer, eu sei que sou demais. Agora vamos logo, até encontrarmos uma roupa pode demorar e atrasar é a última coisa que você irá querer se tratando de Bill.

E assim eles saíram do quarto em busca de uma roupa boa o bastante para Kyle vestir.


	3. Chapter 3

Não havia nada que pudesse escapar dos olhos de Eric Cartman.

Mesmo os movimentos mais sutis e triviais que aconteciam pelas ruas da cidade não passavam despercebidos pela sua visão de águia, sempre atento a tudo o que acontecia em volta. O fato de o carro estar em alta velocidade não prejudicava em nada a riqueza de detalhes que ele conseguia extrair de cada lugar que batia o olhar. Crianças andando com sorvetes na mão, mulheres apressadas para o trabalho, homens saindo de academias com o corpo suado... Nada era desperdiçado, tudo era gravado, até mesmo o rosto das pessoas.

Estava naquele ramo já há algum tempo e sabia que, se queria mercadorias de qualidade, precisava estar sempre atento ao que acontecia do lado de fora, no mundo fantasioso da bondade que as pessoas pensavam em estar vivendo. Todas elas acreditavam que viviam em um lugar de felicidade, paz e que as coisas ruins nunca, mas nunca iriam acontecer com elas.

E essas eram as mais fáceis de pegar.

Quantas vezes não havia conseguido produtos só por estar olhando pela janela? Mulheres e crianças desacompanhadas então... Era o jeito mais fácil de conseguir pessoas para levar o seu negócio adiante. Seus olhos castanhos e extremamente frios encaravam as pessoas como se fossem simples objetos, pilhas de dinheiro ambulantes que deixariam a sua conta bancária, camufladas com lavagem de dinheiro, com tantos dígitos que ele gastaria quase uma vida inteira para conseguir falar em voz alta o valor de tão grande que estaria. Choros, implorações, pedidos de piedade... Isso tudo não mexia com ele, já havia perdido a sua humanidade há muito tempo, se é que algum dia já tivera. Desde que se entendia por gente, sua empatia com as pessoas era praticamente elevada à zero.

E ele gostava disso, era mais fácil assim. Todos os seus amigos que rejeitaram a proposta que ele ofereceu há nove anos atrás hoje estavam terminando a faculdade para continuar em um empreguinho medíocre pelo resto da vida, economizando dinheiro e vivendo de hipoteca. Tudo por quê? Porque não tinham o sangue frio para entrar em um negócio tão pesado quanto aquele. Enquanto ele e os que o seguiram estavam nadando em dinheiro, os outros passariam por todas as dificuldades que pessoas normais passavam. Coitados.

Mexeu com o dedo indicador dentro do seu copo de uísque, para misturar o gelo em seu Glenfiddich de uma rara coleção de 1937. Bebeu um pequeno gole, sentindo o gosto de cravo, canela e caramelo se alastrar por sua boca. Ah, quem disse que dinheiro não trazia felicidade? Nem em um milhão de anos seria infeliz tomando algo daquele tipo, aquele uísque com certeza curava qualquer tristeza. Era uma pena não poder ficar se enchendo do jeito que ele gostava, infelizmente estava voltando a engordar de novo.

Não estava tão gordo quando criança, havia emagrecido bastante por causa dos exercícios matinais que fazia antes de trabalhar, como correr na esteira ou bicicleta, mas ultimamente estava tão atarefado que não estava tendo tempo nem para dormir direito, quem dirá para se exercitar! Uma situação que estava acontecendo há apenas duas semanas, mas já havia o dado generosos cinco quilos a mais, já um pouco refletidos em sua barriga. Ótimo. Ele era realmente dependente daquela merda daquela esteira. Odiava ter que ficar se exercitando, mas era isso ou ficar gordo do jeito que estava antes e acabar sofrendo outro princípio de infarto.

Mas tudo bem, iria passar. Aquilo tudo era porque tinha gente nova na linha de frente e estavam chegando carregamentos diários da Europa e eles ainda não estavam sabendo lidar direito com os negócios. Logo iriam aprender tudo e deixá-lo em paz. Sua saúde iria agradecer.

Olhou de soslaio para o homem que vinha ao seu lado, um homem bombado de cabelos negros e olhos vazios. Era campeão em diversos tipo de luta, além de ser atirador de elite. Seu nome era James e ele era o seu principal segurança, junto com os outros dois que vinham no carro também. O que dirigia se chamava Noah e ele era o melhor motorista que Cartman já havia visto, sendo capaz de fugir de situações perigosas em segundos e se desviar de objetos e pessoas a cento e vinte quilômetros por hora, como se fosse nada. Confiava de corpo e alma quando via que era Noah que dirigia, com ele não precisava se preocupar. Estava para nascer alguém melhor que ele. E, para finalizar, sentado no bando de carona, estava Luke. Era tão forte e habilidoso quanto James, mas ao contrário dele, Luke tinha uma inteligência impressionante, o que era muito útil em diversas situações.

Três dos seus capangas pessoais, os poucos que ele realmente confiava. Um homem perigoso e importante como ele tinha inimigos, não é? Não podia ficar andando por aí sem proteção, precisava estar sempre cercado de homens armados até os dentes. Deixava a privacidade para quando estava em segurança, dentro de algum lugar cercado.

Quem disse que ter dinheiro e poder era um mar de rosas?

Continuava olhando entediado pela janela, mas não sem perder a atenção no que acontecia do lado de fora. Só queria que o sinal chegasse logo para que ele pudesse ir e voltar para casa. Iria passar uma maratona de Boardwalk Empire na HBO a tarde inteira e ele não estava muito afim de perder. Não via a hora de tirar os sapatos, pegar um pote de sorvete italiano e se jogar em sua cama e ficar lá até que alguém voltasse a perturbá-lo. O que, claro, não demoraria muito, pelo menos naquelas semanas.

- Já podemos ir para lá, chefe? – Perguntou Noah, não tirando os olhos da rua.

Cartman suspirou pesadamente, acomodando-se melhor no estofado de couro bege do carro e dando mais um gole em sua bebida.

- Eu já disse que estou esperando o sinal, por acaso você ouviu o celular tocando? – Disse asperamente, olhando para os olhos de Noah no retrovisor, que baixaram assim que ele fez contato visual.

- Não senhor. – O motorista respondeu baixinho. Já estava acostumado com o humor horrível do seu chefe.

- Então continue dirigindo e pare de encher o meu saco! Estou te pagando para dirigir, não para ouvir a sua voz. – Revirou os olhos, dando outro gole em seu uísque e desejando ter um charuto em mãos naquele momento. Um espanhol ou argentino, de preferência.

Seus pensamentos sobre charutos foram interrompidos quando sentiu o celular vibrar em suas pernas. Olhou-o de cima, arqueando as sobrancelhas quando viu o nome que aparecia na tela de cristal líquido. Pegou-o muito sem vontade e atendeu, fazendo a voz mais irritada e sem paciência que ele conseguia.

- O que você quer?

- _Também estou muito feliz de falar com você, Cartman, mas preciso de uma informação pra prosseguir com um processo aqui._ – A voz do outro lado falou, recheada de ironia.

- Não posso resolver isso agora. – Cortou – Estou esperando uma ligação importante e você está ocupando a minha linha pra ficar falando merda.

- _Não é merda, porra! São os nossos negócios!_ – A pessoa disse, também parecendo ficar com raiva.

- E você acha que a ligação que eu estou esperando é sobre o quê? Minha mãe me ligando pra dizer que fez biscoitos? – Revirou os olhos castanhos – Se vira sem mim, Stan, pede ajuda pro Kenny, sei lá. Não estou podendo agora, estou indo resolver outra coisa.

Stan suspirou fundo, tentando não desligar o telefone na cara de Cartman. O tempo que Eric estava discursando sobre não poder ajudá-lo agora, ele já tinha ajudado com a dúvida que ele tinha. Mas tudo bem, iria seguir o conselho dele e falar com Kenny mesmo. Ele era muito menos grosso e tinha paciência.

- _Ok, vou falar com o Kenny._ – O outro disse, enquanto esfregava as mãos no rosto – _Obrigado por nada._ – Falou com ironia.

- De nada. – Cartman sorriu – Só cuidado quando for falar com ele. Com a quantidade de puta dos nossos estoques que ele tem comido, capaz de você pegar aids só de respirar no mesmo ambiente que ele.

- _Pode deixar Cartman, vou vestir a minha roupa de camisinha gigante quando o encontrar, não precisa se preocupar._ – Stan riu, fechando os olhos – Se cuida aí também.

- Tá, tá. – Disse impaciente – Vou desligar. Tchau. – E desligou, sem esperar a resposta do outro lado. Já tinha dito que estava esperando uma ligação importante e mesmo assim Stan teimava em continuar conversando. Às vezes sentia raiva do amigo, não gostava quando ele resolvia misturar a relação de amizade com o trabalho.

Como diziam? "Amigos, amigos, negócios à parte", como queria que aquele ditado se enquadrasse com Stan e Kenny. Eles eram emocionais demais comparados a ele, que praticamente tinha um pedaço de rocha no lugar do coração.

Ah, os males de trazer para os negócios os seus amigos de infância! Se pudesse voltar no tempo sabia que faria tudo de novo e os colocaria na máfia, mas como se arrependia em momentos como aquele. Sabia que seria horrível estar naquele ramo sem ninguém que pudesse confiar e chamar de amigo.

Mal colocou o telefone nas pernas e ele voltou a tocar, fazendo-o rolar os olhos. Só podia ser Stan ligando de volta e reclamando por ele não ter desligado o telefone junto com ele ou algo gay do tipo. Porém, quando pegou o telefone e viu o número que aparecia na tela esqueceu-se automaticamente de Stan. Era a ligação que estava esperando.

- Fale. – Atendeu, mantendo a voz mais séria e profissional possível.

- Chefe, pode vir. A barra tá limpa. – Um homem sussurrou do outro lado da linha.

- Ok, prepare a rua aí porque estamos chegando. – Apertou o botão vermelho para encerrar a chamada e se virou para Noah, que dirigia em silêncio – Podemos ir.

O motorista concordou, mudando a sua rota sem falar uma palavra. Sabia que o seu chefe gostava de silêncio.

Dez minutos depois eles estavam na frente de um estabelecimento gigantesco e caindo aos pedaços que mantinha a fachada de ser um bar noturno normal, mas todos sabiam bem o que aquele lugar era. Escondido na área mais deserta e pobre da cidade, aquele era um prostíbulo que só trabalhava com pessoas traficadas.

Eric olhou para o lugar pela janela, observando tudo ao redor e se certificando que sim, a barra estava limpa como o seu informante disse. Abriu a porta do carro e saiu, olhando os outros cinco carros que o acompanhavam também estacionarem e os seus outros capangas começarem a sair. Ele não podia sair sem tanta gente assim para servir de segurança.

Olhou para o prédio acabado e sorriu. Se tinha algo que o deixava feliz em mexer com o tráfico de pessoas, era poder colocar as minorias em seus devidos lugares: abaixo de pessoas normais como ele. Focava-se principalmente no tráfico de etnias diferentes, religiões e estilo de vida. Era famoso internacionalmente por ser o mafioso mais racista que existia no ramo e por isso nada mais justo do que existir casas noturna com pessoas exatamente do tipo que ele desprezava.

Era uma das vantagens de ser quem era.

Colocou os seus óculos escuros e andou logo atrás dos seus capangas que ficavam na linha de frente para protegê-lo, enquanto outros ficavam ao seu lado e atrás. Entrou na casa e encontrou tudo como já imaginou que estaria: vazio, cadeiras em cima das mesas, postes de pole dance e algumas mulheres e homens com a cara borrada de maquiagem limpando o chão e a bancada do bar. Assim que eles entraram no bar, os que limpavam a bagunça do lugar olharam para eles, sem saber o que fazer. Não pareciam clientes e eles raramente vinham tão cedo assim.

- Chame o Bill. – Mandou Cartman, olhando para uma menina com aparência indiana. Ela era linda e parecia não ter muito tempo naquele lugar, pois seus olhos ainda tinham brilho. Só que agora eram de medo e receio – Agora. Diga que Big Bones quer falar com ele. – Resolveu ser mais direto, afinal aquela garota não estava mostrando sombra de que algum dia voltaria a se mexer de tão chocada que estava.

A garota assentiu e saiu correndo para dentro de algum dos quartos, deixando a esponja em cima do balcão. "Preciso avisar a Kenny que tem uma belezinha dessas trabalhando por aqui. Aposto que ele vai adorar saber." Pensou maliciosamente, lembrando-se do amigo que aproveitava como ninguém os negócios da máfia. Sabia que, se falasse com Kenny, ele a pegaria para usá-la até que enjoasse. Era desse jeito que ele agia, estranharia se fosse diferente. Kenny, desde que ele se lembrava, era o pervertido da turma.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a porta que a garota havia passado abriu, revelando um homem com aparência de cinquenta anos, careca e com apenas poucos fios contornando a coroa. Seu nariz era grande e grosseiro, contrastando com seus lábios finos e rachados. A barriga era um pouco proeminente para a sua estatura baixa e os seus olhos escuros e astuciosos observavam tudo ao redor, inclusive Cartman e seus trinta e poucos capangas. Engoliu em seco discretamente antes de começar a falar, precisava de todo o jogo de cintura possível para aquela situação.

- Big Bones! Como é bom ver você! – Exclamou ele, usando todo o seu carisma enquanto andava até o chefe da máfia e agia como se eles fossem amigos íntimos – Quer beber alguma coisa? Talvez um drink e...

- Sem rodeios, Bill, você sabe que isso não funciona comigo. – Cartman olhou friamente para ele – Cadê o meu dinheiro?

Bill ficou pálido, sem saber o que dizer.

- Hã? – Riu nervoso, puxando a gola da blusa social que vestia.

O que fez Eric rolar os olhos.

- Não me venha com essa, sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Você está me devendo uma fortuna e eu quero esse dinheiro de volta. – Semicerrou os olhos – Hoje. Agora.

Bill olhou para os lados, tentando achar uma saída. Há um tempo havia pedido um dinheiro a mais para a máfia, mesmo sabendo que eles cobravam juros absurdos e não admitiam atrasos. Fora um ato desesperado mas ele realmente precisava do dinheiro.

- E-eu não estou com o dinheiro agora, estou com algumas dividas de novo e...

- Foda-se que você está endividado, eu não estou nem aí! – Elevou a voz, franzindo a testa – Eu só quero o meu dinheiro, nem que você precise vender o seu rim para me pagar!

Ele engoliu tão alto que ressoou por todo o salão.

- Sabe que não toleramos devedores sem palavra nesse ramo. Você não é novo por aqui, Bill, já tinha que ter aprendido. – Eric andou até ele, olhando de cima – Se não quiser ver o seu lindo bar enfeitado com seus miolos espalhados pelo chão, acho melhor você me trazer o que é meu por direito. Você está com sorte que hoje eu estou com muita paciência.

Bill pensava rápido, tentando arranjar uma solução. Ele definitivamente não tinha aquele dinheiro! Se ele tivesse aquele dinheiro todo, mesmo que eles depois ficassem sem dinheiro, ele o jogaria nas mãos de Big Bones assim que ele apareceu pela sua porta. Todos sabiam como ele era mau e ele com certeza não queria o deixar irritado. Provocar a sua ira era uma péssima ideia.

Uma lâmpada acendeu em sua mente quando ele se tocou do que estava deixando passar. Era óbvio, como não havia pensado nisso antes? Com aquela mina de ouro nas mãos, como não pensou nisso?

Era claro que BB iria aceitar, quem não aceitaria?

Olhou para o homem de quase dois metros de altura que estava na sua frente e sorriu, tentando parecer o mais cordial possível.

- Big Bones, queria lhe pedir desculpas, mas eu realmente não tenho o dinheiro que você me pede agora... – Antes que Cartman pudesse interromper, ele continuou – Mas irei lhe pagar em breve. Enquanto não arranjo o dinheiro, queria lhe oferecer, com toda a minha hospitalidade, o astro do meu bordel.

Cartman arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu! – Sorriu brilhantemente para ele, aliviado pela expressão do homem ter se tornado curiosa e atordoada ao invés de agressiva – Vou lhe oferecer, quantas vezes o senhor quiser, o mais cotado da minha casa.

- Não quero ninguém, quero meu dinheiro! – Disse entredentes – Será que é tão difícil entender isso? Você está querendo morrer?

Bill sabia que se saísse do personagem naquele momento, iria morrer. Decidiu continuar agindo como um vendedor vendendo o seu melhor produto.

- Ah, senhor, você está falando isso porque ainda não o viu! – Sorriu para ele – Por favor, dê uma olhada nele e depois, se você não o quiser, pode até me matar! Margareth! – Gritou, fazendo a mulher saindo de dentro do quarto que até então Bill saíra.

- Sim Bill? – Andou até ele, sem entender nada e intimidada com a quantidade de homens na sala.

Ele se virou para ela, falando euforicamente.

- Mande Ginger vestir a sua melhor roupa e descer.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas que ficavam em outro ambiente, escondidas em grande maioria por uma parede.

Bill se virou para Big Bones e ele olhava para a escada, certamente havia acompanhado Margareth com o olhar. Perfeito. Isso mostrava que ele estava interessado e não iria matá-lo ali, a sangue frio.

- Bom, que tal bebermos alguma coisa enquanto esperamos a minha grande estrela descer? – Disse, atraindo o olhar de todos os homens – É por conta da casa. – E pediu internamente para que o garoto não demorasse muito a descer porque senão o prejuízo seria grande.

Cartman encarou aquele homem nos olhos e o sentiu tremer debaixo do seu olhar. Ele era realmente muito esperto, mas não mais esperto que ele. Percebeu bem a técnica que ele usou para enrolá-lo, mas resolveu se deixar levar para ver até onde aquele circo iria dar. Ele provavelmente não gostaria do garoto e poderia matar Bill, já que ele não era do tipo que pegava essas putas sujas de puteiro de esquina como Kenny era. Ele gostava de lugares luxuosos, com produtos de qualidade.

Olhou para os seus homens, observando reação deles. Alguns pareciam estar prontos para matar Bill, enquanto outros não viam a hora de aproveitar aquele open bar que ele estava oferecendo - que era mais do que a sua obrigação.

Por fim resolveu se render a bebida e torcer para que aquele maldito garoto descesse logo as escadas. Não queria acabar se enchendo das bebidas baratas daquele bar imundo.

- Manda a bebida. – Disse de mal humor, arrancando um sorriso de felicidade de Bill e de alguns dos seus homens.

Se não tivesse ficado intrigado pela forma que Bill chamara o garoto, "Ginger", ele já teria o matado há muito tempo. Alguma coisa estava estranha, seu sexto sentido gritava isso. E seguindo a sua intuição, resolveu esperar.

Todos se sentaram em algumas cadeiras enquanto algumas das meninas da casa ofereciam bebidas e os seus homens as observavam, sedentos por aqueles corpos frágeis e com poucas roupas.

Bill, ao notar o olhar dos homens, tratou de fazer algo a respeito. Tudo que pudesse fazer para que Big Bones ficasse confortável, ele iria fazer.

- Não se acanhem rapazes, podem pegá-las. – Sorriu, colocando as mãos nos ombros de uma menina que olhava para baixo e a apertava com força - Hoje é tudo por conta da casa.

Os capangas riram alto, puxando as meninas pelos braços e as colocando sentadas em seus colos, enquanto elas mesmas não esboçavam nenhuma reação, só a submissão.

Cartman ficou quieto, um pouco mais afastado dos homens e observando tudo ao redor, cada movimento, cada gesto e mantendo sempre um olho em Bill para ver tudo o que ele estava fazendo. Pegou um copo de tequila e bebeu, fazendo uma careta instantaneamente. Odiava bebida de baixa qualidade.

Foi então que ele ouviu.

Passos começaram a ser ouvidos vindos da escada. Passos pequenos, leves, frágeis. Passos de alguém que não poderia ter muito peso. Passos de um ser que já estava naquele ramo há muito tempo e tinha o andar acanhado depois de tantas humilhações.

Passos esses que chegaram ao térreo e revelaram um homem parado na beira da escada, de cabeça baixa, como ele havia aprendido com Bill a agir quando fosse a hora de se apresentar para algum cliente.

Cartman arregalou os olhos e se levantou, olhando para aquela cena com espanto.

Não podia ser real.

Não podia.

Mas era.

E infelizmente não podia nem colocar a culpa na tequila barata que ele havia ingerido.


	4. Chapter 4

Não foi preciso menos de um segundo para reconhecê-lo.

Um garoto com aparência e tamanho de quatorze anos olhava vidradamente para o chão, sem ao menos piscar. Vestia uma blusa branca, uma calça jeans e um tênis _all star_ preto, um conjunto simples e básico, mas Cartman presumiu que era o melhor que ele tinha conseguido por lá. Aquele lugar era decadente.

Flashes desenfreados começavam a clarear a sua mente, chegando a deixá-lo tonto, segurando-se discretamente na mesa para conseguir se equilibrar e não cometer a vergonha de cair no meio do salão. Tudo vinha tão nítido que parecia que ele estava vendo um filme de sua vida passar na sua frente. Era como se voltasse para aquela época, sentia como se tivesse nove anos de idade de novo e estivesse vivendo todos aqueles momentos mais uma vez.

Lá estava ele, o garoto perdido. O menino que há muito os pais se cansaram de procurar e lamentar pela perda. O menino que se perdeu dos pais e dos amigos em Denver e jamais voltou para casa. O menino que pelo jeito havia sido sequestrado pelo tráfico infantil e não havia morrido, como todos pensavam que havia acontecido.

O menino que ele odiava desde sempre e jamais deixara de odiar.

Mesmo olhando-o ali na sua frente, frágil e submisso, Cartman não conseguia deixar de detestá-lo. Além de ser ruivo, judeu e vir de Nova Jersey, Kyle – sim, ele ainda lembrava o nome do maldito – havia estragado o que restava da sua infância por causa do seu sequestro idiota.

Sentia o sangue ferver cada vez que as lembranças voltavam para lhe chicotear a mente. Lembrava-se das brigas, dos xingamentos, dos apelidinhos que Kyle ficava colocando nele, chamando-o de gordo e agindo como se fosse superior só porque as suas notas eram melhores. E então sentiu vontade de rir. Há, olha aonde as notas exemplares dele o levaram: para um puteiro no subúrbio de Nova Iorque! Realmente, quem havia dito que o mundo dava voltas não podia estar mais certo. Kyle nada mais era agora que um escravo sexual, onde de nada servia a sua inteligência, só o seu corpo.

E ele estava ali, pronto para serví-lo. Estava ganhando de presente o garoto que ele mais odiava em toda a sua vida, o pequeno e desprotegido Kyle Broflovsky. Mal sabia Bill o que ele havia dado em suas mãos de bandeja, nem todo o dinheiro do mundo conseguiria cobrir o prazer de ter em suas mãos aquele presente enviado diretamente dos céus. Faria muito bom proveito dele.

Bill observava com expectativa aquele encontro. Analisava minuciosamente cada expressão facial de Big Bones, precisava muito saber se ele estava gostando do que estava vendo, sua vida dependia daquele momento. Queria perguntar, mas não achou apropriado. Big Bones era um homem reservado e era sempre melhor esperar ele falar primeiro e emitir sua opinião sem ser pressionado.

Mas pelo que ele estava notando, achava que sua vida estava salva. O rosto de BB estava enfeitado com um sorriso satisfeito, porém com uma sombra de crueldade que ele não conseguia identificar o motivo. Era como se ele estivesse sentindo prazer em assistir aquela cena, situação essa que Bill nunca havia visto na vida. Sempre que mostrava os seus novos produtos para ele, por mais desgraçados que os escravos estivessem, o chefe da máfia nunca esboçava nenhuma reação. Seus olhos eram sempre frios e sem vida, como duas rochas geladas.

- Então esse é o tal de Ginger que você me falou, Bill? – Cartman perguntou, sorrindo sadicamente, sem desviar os olhos do garoto.

Kyle sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Não era só o tom de voz daquele cliente que havia o perturbado, estava acostumado a ouvir vozes recheadas de maldade quando se tratava do seu corpo, era algo mais ligado ao som daquela voz que agora ecoava em seus ouvidos. Alguma coisa dentro de si se mexeu, como se fosse um alerta, mas ele não sabia identificar com o quê deveria ficar preocupado. Queria ousar levantar a cabeça para olhar para o cliente, mas sabia bem que não era assim. Tinha que ficar olhando para o chão, esperando o cliente falar para levantar o rosto. Pular aquela etapa deixava Bill furioso.

- Sim, é esse mesmo! – Bill exclamou, eufórico – Ele é o mais procurado da minha casa, todos sempre o querem! – Kyle sempre ficava com nojo com a forma que Bill falava dele como se ele fosse um objeto comercializável, como um abajur ou uma torradeira – Tenho certeza que ele irá satisfazer todos os seus desejos e deixá-lo bastante feliz! Pode dormir com ele quantas vezes você quiser.

Cartman continuava a fitá-lo, gostando do fato de Kyle não espiar por debaixo da franja em nenhum momento para saber com quem estava falando, isso mostrava que o judeu estava bem treinado e submisso. Assim as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis e divertidas.

- Ok, eu já decidi. – Virou-se para Bill e sorriu maliciosamente para ele, de forma satisfeita. – Eu irei levá-lo.

O sorriso que Bill havia dado pelo tom de voz de Big Bones se desmanchou e se transformou em uma expressão que exalava incredulidade. Ele queria levar o Ginger? Sua estrela? Sua maior fonte de renda? Não, não podia! Ele estava oferecendo o seu garoto de graça para o chefe, mas não dá-lo de presente para ele. Tudo tinha um limite.

- Levá-lo? – Riu nervosamente – Oh, desculpe, a oferta não era essa, você deve ter ouvido errado...

- Eu sei muito bem qual era a oferta. – Cortou rispidamente Eric – Mas eu não quero, eu quero levá-lo comigo pra sempre.

- Eu entendi, mas... – Bill limpava o suor frio que escorria pela sua testa – Ele não está, digamos, a venda.

- E quem disse que eu quero comprá-lo? Essa palavra saiu em algum momento da minha boca? – Cartman o olhava com desdém – Usarei ele para cobrir a sua dívida. Me dê o garoto e você não irá me dever mais nada, irei considerar pago e estaremos quites. Sem mais, nem menos. Do contrário, você terá que me arranjar nesse segundo todo o dinheiro que você me deve e me entregar agora, senão eu irei retomar o meu plano inicial – Apontou o dedo indicador para a sua própria cabeça, imitando uma arma disparando - O que você acha? Sinceramente, acho que você estando morto ele não irá lhe servir de nenhuma valia.

Bill engoliu em seco, ele tinha razão. Observou os capangas de Big Bones já de pé, atrás do chefe e olhando para ele com uma cara de poucos amigos. Nem parecia que não havia nem muito tempo que ele oferecera as suas meninas para eles. Mal agradecidos. Já estavam prontos para pegá-lo, atentos a qualquer sinal que o seu chefe poderia dar.

Kyle acompanhava perplexo o desenrolar daquela história. Estavam decidindo o seu destino, alguém estava querendo levá-lo dali, tirá-lo de Bill para cobrir alguma dívida. O dono da voz que lhe causava arrepios parecia estar muito interessado nele, tão interessado que estava querendo lhe comprar. Nunca imaginou que aquilo fosse acontecer, pensava que, se escapasse daquele pesadelo, seria fugindo ou sendo morto. A curiosidade lhe matava e ele daria tudo para poder levantar o rosto e encarar quem era o homem que estava tão interessado nele, mas tudo o que ele podia fazer era continuar fitando os seus próprios pés e notando o quão empoeirado estava o chão daquele lugar.

- Isso é sério mesmo? Se eu entregá-lo você vai considerar a minha dívida paga?– Bill estreitou os olhos para BB, tentando enxergar suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Sim. – Respondeu - Tudo o que você já me deveu algum dia será esquecido, mas só se você me entregá-lo.

Bill suspirou, derrotado. Não tinha jeito, teria que entregar o seu bem mais precioso. Como o chefe da máfia havia mesmo dito, se ele morresse não adiantaria nada ele ter negado o garoto.

- Negócio fechado. – Concluiu, olhando firme nos olhos de Big Bones – Ele é seu, pode levá-lo.

Kyle quase levantou a cabeça. Quase, por um fio. Seus olhos estavam tão esbugalhados que tinha medo que a força da gravidade os fizesse cair no chão e saírem rolando por aquele chão imundo de madeira. Ele havia sido vendido, trocado! Ele não era mais de Bill! Não sabia o que estava sentindo, era um misto de alegria, medo, euforia e tristeza. Sentimentos opostos que travavam batalhas dentro dele, fazendo o seu coração sofrer pelo esforço, de tão rápido que estava batendo. Ele não pertenceria mais a Bill, teria uma vida nova, um novo dono! E se seu dono novo fosse uma boa pessoa, alguém legal com ele? E se ele estivesse querendo o libertar? Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta, o deixando mais ansioso ainda para ver quem era.

Porém, antes mesmo que ele pudesse se atrever a dar uma pequena espiada, a voz do seu novo dono ecoou pelo salão, interrompendo qualquer ação que ele estivesse planejando ter.

- Ótimo. – Disse satisfeito, um sorriso demoníaco permeava-lhe os lábios – Rapazes, - olhou para os capangas, sobressaltando-os – Apaguem-no.

Kyle sentiu o sangue gelar, mas essa foi a última sensação que ele lembrava ter, porque logo em seguida tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

><p><em>Sei que demorei dois anos pra postar, mas finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo 4! Vocês nem imaginam o quanto eu me senti vitoriosa quando terminei esse capítulo, achei que nunca mais conseguiria voltar, mas me enganei hehehe Como eu escrevo quatro histórias ao mesmo tempo (minhas duas fics de South Park e duas originais) eu acabo me enrolando. Fico ansiosa pra escrever tudo de uma vez e acabo não escrevendo nada... Acontece né... Mas enfim, espero conseguir agora manter uma constante com a escrita, espero que a inspiração não me abandone. Muito obrigada ao pessoal que esperou esse tempo todo pra postar, se não fossem os comentários de vocês eu jamais iria conseguir voltar, a expectativa de vocês me deu forças. Obrigada mesmo, de verdade! E até o próximo capítulo ;)<em>


End file.
